headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Sasha Luna
| image = File:Sasha Luna.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = ; | gender = | base of operations = San Francisco, California | known relatives = Julian Luna (great-great grandfather); Evelyn Luna (great-great grandmother, deceased); August Octavia (grandfather, deceased) | year of birth = Unknown | year of death = N/A | first appearance = Kindred: The Embraced: The Original Saga | played by = Brigid Walsh }} was a fictional vampire and supporting character featured in the short-lived Fox Network television series Kindred: The Embraced. Played by actress Brigid Walsh, she made her first appearance in the series pilot "The Original Saga". Sasha Luna was the great-great granddaughter of Julian Luna, though in human circles, she was thought of as his niece. As a human, Sasha became romantically involved with Julian's Gangrel Primogen Cash, but was unaware that Cash was a vampire. One of Julian's rivals, Eddie Fiori, ordered one of his lieutenants to embrace Sasha, turning her into a Brujah. The plan was to anger Julian to the point that he would lose his sense of reason, thus allowing the Brujah the opportunity to gain control of the city. Despite being a Brujah, Sasha continued to see Cash and remained loyal to Julian Luna. Biography "The Embraced" Sasha Luna was a young and angry girl who lived in San Francisco, California during the mid 1990s. She was the granddaughter of August Octavia and the great-great granddaughter of vampire prince Julian Luna. In 1996, Sash's grandfather passed away. She appered at the funeral heavily inebriated. She made a spectacle of herself and shocked mourners when she pulled her grandfather partially out of his coffin and kissed him on the lips. "The Original Saga" "Prince of the City" Soon after, Sasha got herself into some trouble when she slugged an undercover police officer whom was harassing a young woman. Sasha was put in jail and Julian Luna came to bail her out. Julian offered her a place to stay, and Sasha agreed to live at his mansion. When she arrived, she met Julian's new head of security, a young man named Cash. Sasha and Cash were instantly attracted to one another, but Julian warned the Gangrel vampire to stay clear of her. Regardless of Julian's instruction, Sasha went down to the garage to meet Cash. After several moments of double entendre and sexual innuendo, the two began kissing. Sasha wanted to go out, so she lied to Cash and told him that Julian wanted him to take her to The Haven. Cash did so, but when Luna found out, he whispered a veiled threat to him, expressing his concerns about Kindred who might seek to take advantage of his niece. "Prince of the City" "Romeo and Juliet" embrace Sasha.]] Despite Julian's warnings, Sasha continued to see Cash. They often met in secret and were careful to keep their affair secret from Luna and his Kindred colleagues. Although Cash did nothing to risk exposing the Masquerade, Sasha began to suspect that there was something different about him. She knew that she was not like Cash, Julian and the others, but had yet to realize that she had been trafficking in the company of vampires. One evening, Sasha went to the Haven to see Cash. Cash was in the midst of a brewing clan rivalry and didn't want Sasha to get caught in the crossfire. He ordered her to go home, but Sasha was not the type to simply take orders from anyone. Instead, she began dancing provocatively with one of the club's customers, not realizing that the partner she had chosen was a vampire of Clan Brujah - sworn enemies of Cash's Clan Gangrel. Cash realized that he was losing Sasha and so he asked Julian's permission to turn her into a vampire. Julian refused, but his colleague Lillie Langtry showed him that Sasha and Cash were in love and it was not right for him to keep them apart - even if it was for the benefit of Sasha's protection. Julian finally relented and gave Cash permission to embrace her. When Cash went to see Sasha however, he found to his horror that the Brujah had other plans for the young rebel. Under the orders of Julian's rival Eddie Fiori, a Brujah thug broke into Sasha's bedroom and embraced her before Cash could arrive. She was now of Clan Brujah. Cash tried to care for her, explaining the process of the change from human to vampire, but he also warned her that before long, the rage of being a Brujah will dominate her personality. Sasha didn't care. She just wanted to be with Cash. As the Primogen of Clan Brujah, Eddie Fiori tried to force Sasha's loyalty, and though she was willing to stand by him to keep peace between the clans, her true loyalty was to Cash and Julian Luna. "Romeo and Juliet" "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" .]] In time, Sasha's Brujah blood began to take a hold of her and she found herself spending more and more time with her clan mates. Her relationship with Cash began to deteriorate and she started to see him as little more than Julian's watchdog. Sasha and the other Brujah began committing a string of robberies throughout the city, focusing primarily on gambling houses in San Francisco's Chinatown district. During one of their raids, a Tong overlord managed to pull away the mask she had been wearing and got a close look at her face. Sasha smiled and ran out of the club with the other Brujah, but she knew that her actions would have serious consequences. Julian Luna learned about the incident and paid back the money she had stolen. Fortunately, Luna's name carried enough clout that he was able to convince the Tong to overlook Sasha's deeds. At this time, Sasha met a young Toreador vampire named Zane. Zane was a rising rock and roll star and the progeny of Lillie Langtry. Sasha met him after he performed a set at The Haven. The two grew infatuated with one another, but Zane's interest in Sasha had more to do with spiting Julian Luna rather than any genuine romantic feelings. Sasha accompanied Zane to a museum only to find that Julian had been keeping tabs on both of them. Julian admonished Zane for his risky behavior and this served only to drive a further wedge between Sasha and he. Zane and Sasha took off and went to a private garden near Luna's estate where they began making out. A short while later, Sasha learned that a blood hunt had been called on Zane for violating the Kindred's law against forcibly embracing humans against their will. Sasha didn't believe the accusation and rescued Zane from Julian's prison of light. The two ran off together, but Julian and the other Primogen members followed them. They crossed one another near a covered bridge overtop the train tracks. As a train bore down towards them Sasha and Zane chose to stand in the middle of the tracks, preferring to die rather than live on under Julian's rule. To show his love for his niece, Julian likewise stepped onto the tracks and told her that if this was her choice, then it would be his choice as well. Sasha couldn't stand to watch Julian die for her and they both made it safely off the tracks. Zane however, was not as fortunate. Though he avoided the oncoming train, he could not avoid Kindred justice and was executed by Lillie Langtry. "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" Sasha later went to meet Cash at The Haven, but as had become all too common of late, Cash brushed her off in favor of Kindred affairs. He later apologized to her, explaining that as a Gangrel, he cannot be seen as being soft on Brujah - any Brujah. Sasha had difficulty with this, but understood that the lifestyles of the Kindred were often complex and sometimes capricious. She later went to see Cash outside the home of Caitlin Byrne. She wanted to rectify the situation between them, and Cash was more than eager to talk to her, but as it turned out, a shape-shifting Assamite assassin arrived on the premises with the intent of murdering Julian. While Cash was distracted with Sasha, the Assamite was able to decapitate Luna's chauffer Billy. It then fought with Luna, but as Julian got the upper hand, it decided to grab Sasha. The Assamite used Sasha as a shield to cover its escape. She blamed herself for what had transpired and felt extreme guilt over Billy's death. "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" "Bad Moon Rising" Sasha's relationship with Cash continued to run hot and cold. Though she spent most of her time with the Brujah now, she still met with Cash in secret. They both hated the fact that they had to keep their affair private or risk provoking the ire of both their respective clans. "Bad Moon Rising" "Cabin in the Woods" Later, Sasha met with Cash behind The Haven. A "big city" Brujah named Cameron, accompanied by several of his henchman drove up to the scene and told them that the Brujah clan were about to come under a new and supposedly stronger leadership. Realizing that Cameron intended to take Fiori's place, Cash reminded him that Archon Raine was not nearly as forgiving as Julian Luna was. "Cabin in the Woods" Presumably, Sasha and Cash continued to court one another. Whether their love for one another survived the internecine clan rivalries of the Gangrel and the Brujah are unknown. Notes & Trivia * The character of is based on concepts developed by Mark Rein•Hagen for the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. * Sasha was often regarded as Julian Luna's niece, but was in fact his great-great granddaughter. Quotes : "Julian, I want to be like you." : "You're too busy being Prince to be my daddy. And it didn't work out so good last time, remember?" : "I'm not Eddie Fiori just because I have his blood." : "You could have embraced me... made me Ventrue like you." See also External Links * * Sasha Luna at ShareTV.org * Sasha Luna at Cyber Pursuits References ---- Category:Brujah